Object of the present invention is a deburring tool in accordance with the introductory part of Patent claim 1. Such deburring tools are known in various variants for patents of the same applicant. Characteristic of such deburring tools is that either are able to deburr the upper bore edge when penetrating a through-hole and deburr the rear bore edge.
When passing through the through-hole, the movable cutting knives are moved radially inward in the tool holder in order to avoid an undesired machining of the inner surface of the through-hole.
The use of such deburring tools has shown that it would be advantageous to carry out additional operations on bores with such a deburring tool in order to make the scope of application of the known deburring tool more universal.